1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of controlling applications of the same. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for controlling an application executing operation using data displayed on each facet of a 3-dimensional polyhedron.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
According to a related art, if a user selects a menu item corresponding to an application to execute through a menu search, a mobile terminal is able to execute the application of the selected menu item. In case of attempting to search a specific data, if a menu item corresponding to a data list display is selected via a menu search, the mobile terminal 100 is able to search a displayed data list for the specific data.
However, the related art fails to provide a detailed method of providing a user with data related to an application executed in an application executed mode without performing a menu search while an execution picture display is maintained.
Moreover, the related art fails to provide a method of controlling all applications currently executed in a multitasking mode within one picture.